


Stromecest, Thirst Traps and True True Love

by tillyenna



Series: 15-16 Draft GC [5]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Crack, Group chat, M/M, No Fourth Wall, rare pairs, real life references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: The latest installment containsChapter 1: the coming out GC (15/16 boys)Chapter 2: The avs fanfic GC (select avs and ex avs players)Chapter 3: Cale/Carter
Relationships: Alex DeBrincat/Dylan Strome, Carter Hart/Cale Makar, Frederik Andersen/Auston Matthews, Leon Draisaitl/Connor McDavid, Sidney Crosby/Nathan MacKinnon
Series: 15-16 Draft GC [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776370
Comments: 21
Kudos: 74





	1. Stromecest and other surprises for Dylan

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this fic references real life events. That includes the current pandemic and the carcillo vs OHL lawsuit, neither of these are discussed in any detail, but they are referenced.

Chucky:

| 

@Hartsy. I got bored and ventured over onto AO3…. That place is CURSED  
  
---|---  
  
Hartsy:

| 

….yeah, maybe not the best place for you to be….  
  
Stromer:

| 

Too much content of you banging Davo’s boyf?  
  
Chucky:

| 

Honestly? The me/leon is the LEAST offensive shit on there.  
  
Chucky:

| 

*shudder*  
  
Stromer:

| 

???  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Chucky usually gets shipped with Brady…  
  
Stromer:

| 

Brady? Which Brady?  
  
Chucky:

| 

MY Brady….  
  
Stromer:

| 

AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA  
  
Stromer:

| 

LMFAO  
  
Chucky:

| 

I don’t know why YOU’RE laughing  
  
Stromer:

| 

Wait what?  
  
Chucky:

| 

At least they don’t write about me having threesomes with my siblings  
  
Chucky:

| 

Which honestly, I don’t care if it’s the internet  
  
Chucky:

| 

If anyone wrote that shit about Taryn I’d hunt them the fuck down.  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Fortunately I think you give off that vibe quite a lot  
  
Hartsy:

| 

And people are pretty good about not writing about actual children  
  
Chucky:

| 

BUT NOT GOOD ABOUT NOT WRITING ABOUT INCEST  
  
Josty:

| 

Who’s writing about incest?  
  
Josty:

| 

Hartsy what are you writing?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I’M NOT WRITING INCEST STUFF  
  
Brinksy:

| 

But you are writing fanfic?  
  
Brinksy:

| 

I’m replacing Dyl in this conversation  
  
Brinksy:

| 

Because you made him cry  
  
Brinksy:

| 

Or rather…. The internet made him cry  
  
Stromer:

| 

I’M NOT CRYING I’M IN SHOCK  
  
Brinksy:

| 

And he was stupid and searched it  
  
Stromer:

| 

In other news  
  
Stromer:

| 

DID YOU GUYS KNOW DYLAN STROME DAY IS A THING  
  
Stromer:

| 

Nobody else gets a day dedicated to them  
  
Stromer:

| 

I don’t know if I’m pleased about this  
  
Stromer:

| 

Or not pleased because of WHAT they write  
  
Hartsy:

| 

There should be a Cale Makar day.  
  
Josty:

| 

OMG STOP IT  
  
Chucky:

| 

WAIT…. WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ONLINE FIC BUDDY CRUSH  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Oh…  
  
Hartsy:

| 

That’s 100% still a thing  
  
Josty:

| 

Told him your name yet?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I CAN’T TELL HIM MY NAME  
  
Hartsy:

| 

HE LITERALLY TOLD ME WITHIN MINUTES OF MEETING ME THAT HE FANCIES ME AND NOW IF I TELL HIM IT WILL BE THE MOST AWKWARD  
  
Davo:

| 

I’m very confused. By literally everything in this chat.  
  
McLeod:

| 

Chucky discovered fanfic about him boning his brother. Was sad  
  
McLeod:

| 

Dylan discovered fanfic about him being boned by his brother. Was also sad  
  
McLeod:

| 

Hartsy has an online crush, online crush is an affirmed ‘Cahtah Hahrt’ fan and now Hartsy doesn’t feel he can admit to being said Cahtah Hahrt  
  
Hartsy:

| 

That is 100% not how you spell my name  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Also, for reference, the Brady/Matt stuff is usually Brady topping.  
  
Chucky:

| 

BUT I’M OLDER THAN HIM  
  
Chucky:

| 

ALSO THE FACT YOU KNOW THAT MEANS YOU’VE READ IT  
  
Chucky:

| 

Can we vote Hartsy out of the GC  
  
Davo:

| 

No.  
  
Davo:

| 

But also Hartsy, maybe keep that info to yourself.  
  
Stromer:

| 

Also, Mikey, I don’t know why you’re being so superior about the incest stuff  
  
McLeod:

| 

Because none of my brothers are famous enough?  
  
Stomer:

| 

They write about US…. As in YOU/ME  
  
McLeod:

| 

O.o  
  
McLeod:

| 

That’s WORSE THAN INCEST  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Am I allowed to teach you a new word though  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Because the word “stromecest” is just funny  
  
Chucky:

| 

AH HA H AH AH A HA HA HA  
  
Chucky:

| 

At least there’s not a word for us :D  
  
Chucky:

| 

Although my favourite me tumblr tag is “Matthew Tkafuck” which I feel is very on brand  
  
Marns:

| 

I’m grateful for the lack of hockey playing siblings to be paired up with  
  
Marns:

| 

But I am horrified on everyone’s behalf  
  
Marns:

| 

But can we go back to Hartsy’s not boyf  
  
Marns:

| 

Because this is real life tea that I need  
  
Hartsy:

| 

He’s not my boyf. Because I can’t tell him who I am  
  
Hartsy:

| 

So it’s never going anywhere  
  
Marns:

| 

But you’d like it to?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

*shrug* we talk every day…  
  
Josty:

| 

Invite me back into the chat between you two  
  
Josty:

| 

I’ll tell him your name  
  
Josty:

| 

Tell you his name  
  
Josty:

| 

FIX EVERYTHING  
  
Hartsy:

| 

THAT WON’T FIX ANYTHING  
  
Hartsy:

| 

IT WILL MAKE IT EVEN MORE AWKWARD  
  
Josty:

| 

Somehow I don’t think it will  
  
Josty:

| 

AND AS THE PERSON WHO KNOWS WHO BOTH OF YOU ARE  
  
Josty:

| 

I THINK YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO ME  
  
Marns:

| 

Just imagine  
  
Marns:

| 

What if it turned out to be CAAAAAAAALE  
  
Hartsy:

| 

That would NOT BE OK  
  
Hartsy:

| 

8 knows HOW MUCH OF A CALE FREAK I AM  
  
Hartsy:

| 

If he turned out to be cale for REAL…. I. WOULD. DIE.  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Besides….  
  
Hartsy:

| 

He’s better than cale.  
  
Marns:

| 

:O  
  
Teeks:

| 

:O THERE’S SOMEONE WHO YOU FANCY MORE THAN MAKAR  
  
Teeks:

| 

AND YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

He’s sweet and funny and awesome  
  
Hartsy:

| 

And he just gets me ok?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

So like, yeah, I like him more than some guy I’ve met on the ice a handful of times  
  
Marns:

| 

But you don’t know his name  
  
Hartsy:

| 

We’re all hockey players.  
  
Hartsy:

| 

We never use each other’s real names anyway  
  
Stromer:

| 

He has a valid point there  
  
Brinks:

| 

You don’t even call me Alex IN BED  
  
Davo:

| 

TMI BINKS  
  
Stromer:

| 

It’s sadly true though  
  
Stromer:

| 

Never called him Alex in his LIFE  
  
Stromer:

| 

WHO EVEN IS THIS ALEX CHARACTER?  
  
McLeod:

| 

HE’S YOUR WIFE DYLAN! HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW HIS NAME?  
  
Josty:

| 

LMAO  
  
Josty:

| 

Wife  
  
Chucky:

| 

Pretty certain Dylan’s the ‘wife’  
  
Davo:

| 

Pretty certain ascribing heteronormative stereotypes to gay couples is homophobic Chucky  
  
Chucky:

| 

Do you EVER get off that high horse?  
  
Davo:

| 

Someone has to keep you losers in check, and since Matty’s AWOL, it’s me.  
  
Marns:

| 

Matty’s not AWOL, he’s SICK  
  
Stromer:

| 

Does he FOR REAL have the Rona?  
  
Marns:

| 

Yep.  
  
Davo:

| 

Shit.  
  
Chucky:

| 

Shit.  
  
Josty:

| 

Shit.  
  
Stromer:

| 

Like, I was gonna say shit…. But…. Shit.  
  
Brinks:

| 

Can we send him cards?  
  
Stromer:

| 

WE LOVE YOU MATTY. GET WELL SOON.  
  
Marns:

| 

He said on the team chat that he’s up to reading messages but not replying to anything atm  
  
Marns:

| 

So like, text him or whatevs, but don’t think he’s dead if you don’t get a reply  
  
Marns:

| 

And 100% don’t expect him in here because you bitches are exhausting  
  
Brinks:

| 

Is Freddie still with him?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

NOT MY GOALIE BUDDY?  
  
Marns:

| 

Naw, Freddie has been tested. He’s in Cali atm  
  
Davo:

| 

He’s not just going back to Toronto?  
  
Marns:

| 

*shrug* He doesn’t want to go without Aus  
  
Hartsy:

| 

That is FREAKING ADORABLE  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Like, he’s putting off ice time for Matts  
  
Hartsy:

| 

If we didn’t already know it was true love…  
  
Marns:

| 

IKR?!?  
  
Stromer:

| 

We’ve been back on the ice already  
  
Stromer:

| 

Not like all of us, but me and Binks and Kaner, so liney time :D  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I’m so jealous  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I want ice like it’s a drug.  
  
McLeod:

| 

Hard same.  
  
Chucky:

| 

I want to be back at work without my FAMILY.  
  
Stromer:

| 

It’s lush. SO LUSH.  
  
Stromer:

| 

I was beginning to lose my mind at the lack of privacy at home.  
  
Chucky:

| 

Its like being a fucking teenager again no?  
  
Stromer:

| 

The number of times my mom nearly walked in on us having phone sex.  
  
Chucky:

| 

See at least I didn’t have that.  
  
Chucky:

| 

Just constant asking of ‘when are you going to get a nice girlfriend’  
  
Davo:

| 

Do your family not know you’re gay?  
  
Chucky:

| 

OH THEY KNOW  
  
Chucky:

| 

Dad just believes that NHL players get girlfriends whether they’re gay or not.  
  
Stromer:

| 

I mean….  
  
Stromer:

| 

There is precedent for that  
  
Stromer:

| 

NOT SAYING YOU HAVE TO HAVE ONE  
  
Brinks:

| 

But some teams push you to have one anyway  
  
Chucky:

| 

Yeah, ‘cause they’re run by aholes like my dad  
  
Chucky:

| 

I can’t wait for qualifiers  
  
Brinks:

| 

You think they still will?  
  
Brinks:

| 

With the yotes players and the tampa players and Matts  
  
Chucky:

| 

LOL  
  
Chucky:

| 

Like Bettman cares about people  
  
Davo:

| 

Weirdly I’m agreeing with chucky on this one  
  
Stomer:

| 

Don’t we have our PA votes to do yet?  
  
Davo:

| 

Bettman is the devil.  
  
Davo:

| 

He’ll get his playoffs whether we want to do them or not  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Back to the fanfic BUT  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I read a fic that someone had stopped writing because it got too close to life  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Because it was the NHL players being housed in barracks, forced to play, in empty arenas  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Now I have nightmares about it  
  
Josty:

| 

LINK  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Hold on. I’ll send it you  
  
Marns:

| 

I mean, we do live in a dystopian future now  
  
Hartsy:

| 

We just have to pray they don’t start putting blades on our sticks  
  
Chucky:

| 

WAIT WHAT?  
  
Chucky:

| 

THAT SOUNDS AWESOME  
  
Teeks:

| 

I’m with Tkachuk…. I want a spikey hockey stick  
  
Teeks:

| 

Patty ALSO wants a spikey hockey stick  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Fights were to the death.  
  
Chucky:

| 

Eh, I win more fights than I lose  
  
Hartsy:

| 

YOU’D ONLY HAVE TO LOSE ONE MATTHEW  
  
Teeks:

| 

I’ll stabby hockey stick fight you Chucky!  
  
Chucky:

| 

LOL, no you won’t.  
  
Chucky:

| 

You’re like 5 foot.  
  
Chucky:

| 

I can’t fight a child.  
  
Teeks:

| 

-.-  
  
Davo:

| 

Weird question  
  
Davo:

| 

Does anyone know Eric Guest  
  
Brinks:

| 

Personally? No. I’ve seen his insta stuff  
  
Davo:

| 

Ditto. I wanted to reach out and be like “On behalf of hockey, I’m really fucking sorry dude.”  
  
Brinks:

| 

Did you see the Carcillo shit?  
  
Brinks:

| 

Because I am 100% glad that when I was a rookie, my vets were you and Dyl  
  
Stomer:

| 

The article made me want to call every single otter and cuddle them  
  
Stromer:

| 

Via the phone  
  
Davo:

| 

Made me wanna hold your hand Dylsicle  
  
Stomer:

| 

I want to hold your hand on a daily basis Con  
  
Brinks:

| 

Third wheel in my own damn relationship  
  
Brinks:

| 

(kidding, I love the pair of you)  
  
Davo:

| 

Ottos for life  
  
Stromer:

| 

Ottos for life  
  
Brinks:

| 

Ottos for life  
  
Howdy:

| 

Even not having a super close juniors team like you guys  
  
Howdy:

| 

This GC is everything  
  
McLeod:

| 

^^^  
  
McLeod:

| 

This  
  
McLeod:

| 

Love you guys so much  
  
Stromer:

| 

VIRTUAL GROUP HUG GUYS


	2. Thirst Traps and other Avalanche Dramas

Josty:

| 

Cale, cale, my little vegetable friend  
  
---|---  
  
Josty:

| 

YOU NEED TO TELL YOUR BOYFRIEND YOUR NAME  
  
Cale:

| 

Nope.  
  
Cale:

| 

Not gonna do it.  
  
EJ:

| 

Don’t bully my son Jr!  
  
Josty:

| 

His online boyfriend just told me that he fancies chat cale more than he fancies real life Cale Makar  
  
Josty:

| 

And honestly, my brain is so confused right now  
  
Josty:

| 

TELL HIM WHO YOU ARE  
  
Cale:

| 

NO. Because he’s already told me all about his super embarrassing crush on Cale, aka me  
  
Cale:

| 

So even if I told him  
  
Cale:

| 

I DON’T THINK HE’D BELIEVE ME  
  
Gabe:

| 

Is this not going to be a disaster when you two finally meet  
  
Cale:

| 

Not if we never meet  
  
Sammy:

| 

I thought you said he was your soulmate?  
  
Cale:

| 

HE IS MY SOULMATE  
  
Cale:

| 

But he can never meet me  
  
Cale:

| 

It’s very tragic and romantic ok?  
  
Josty:

| 

*sigh*  
  
Gabe:

| 

It’s not tragic and romantic  
  
Gabe:

| 

It’s a recipe for disaster  
  
Gabe:

| 

Good relationships are founded on honest communication  
  
Nate:

| 

Can we call it a relationship if they’ve never actually met?  
  
Gabe:

| 

I want to say it’s a relationship if both of them deem it to be a relationship  
  
EJ:

| 

I want to say it’s NOT a relationship  
  
EJ:

| 

Because Cale isn’t allowed to date until he’s 30  
  
EJ:

| 

Sammy, I’m trusting you to make sure my boy isn’t up until all hours of the morning talking to this strange character  
  
EJ:

| 

WHAT IF HE’S CATFISHING YOU CALE  
  
Cale:

| 

O.O  
  
Josty:

| 

I introduced them  
  
Josty:

| 

And I know them both irl  
  
Josty:

| 

Can confirm no-one is being catfished  
  
EJ:

| 

Damnit Jr, stop spoiling my fun  
  
Gabe:

| 

If convincing our son that he’s being catfished is your idea of fun you need to get out more  
  
TBear:

| 

We’re quarantined  
  
TBear:

| 

WE ALL NEED TO GET OUT MORE  
  
Gabe:

| 

Oh hey Tys, talking to me again?  
  
TBear:

| 

Still think me AND EJ are your favourite people to play with?  
  
Gabe:

| 

*sigh*  
  
Gabe:

| 

Jealousy doesn’t suit you Tyson  
  
Nate:

| 

Disagree  
  
Nate:

| 

Jealousy actually kind of fits with his vibe pretty well  
  
EJ:

| 

FINE for the v word  
  
Nate:

| 

Fuck, is that still banned?  
  
EJ:

| 

Yes, because I attempted to lift the ban and Josty went back to constant “vibe checks”  
  
Nate:

| 

Ugh, ok.  
  
Nate:

| 

Just add it to my tab  
  
TBear:

| 

In answer to your question Gabriel  
  
TBear:

| 

You have 6 more cute baby/dog pictures to send me to clear your friendship fine  
  
Gabe:

| 

Can I pay my team fines in cute baby pics?  
  
EJ:

| 

I’ll think about it  
  
EJ:

| 

I’m not saying no  
  
EJ:

| 

But pictures of your actual baby  
  
EJ:

| 

Not of our wish baby  
  
EJ:

| 

Because while Cale is adorable  
  
EJ:

| 

Your actual child is more adorable  
  
Cale:

| 

I’d be hurt if it wasn’t true  
  
Sammy:

| 

If I’m around as your jailbait eye candy…. Can I pay my fines in thirst traps  
  
EJ:

| 

I feel I should say no  
  
EJ:

| 

But I kind of want to say yes  
  
Nate:

| 

I’m saying no on EJ’s behalf  
  
Gabe:

| 

I’m also saying no on EJ’s behalf  
  
TBear:

| 

It’s rare I’m ANYONE’S moral compass  
  
TBear:

| 

But yeah…. No.  
  
Sammy:

| 

☹  
  
Sammy:

| 

Talking of thirst traps  
  
Sammy:

| 

WTAF is this Cale?  
  
Sammy:

| 

https://66.media.tumblr.com/17c661b881ce3cd0a23e01c1fe4aaedc/790986c2cdf4be8a-26/s1280x1920/d54fbb9896eaf2c9f999ca8345ccf609af6bf4cc.jpg  
  
EJ:

| 

:O  
  
EJ:

| 

BABY BOY ALL GROWN UP  
  
EJ:

| 

I AM HAVING VERY CONFLICTING FEELINGS HERE RIGHT NOW  
  
EJ:

| 

CAN I FINE SAMMY FOR BRINGING CALE THIRST TRAPS INTO MY LIFE  
  
Nate:

| 

Like fuck me Cale…. When is that from?  
  
Gabe:

| 

DO NOT FUCK NATE CALE  
  
Nate:

| 

It was an expression Gabe…  
  
Nate:

| 

Cale is not my type  
  
Cale:

| 

Damnit. I wanted that to disappear into obsecurity  
  
Sammy:

| 

Tumblr says NO  
  
Sammy:

| 

Tumblr says “woof”  
  
Sammy:

| 

Literally :lol:  
  
Cale:

| 

I hate you  
  
Josty:

| 

BET YOUR BOYFRIEND’S SEEN IT  
  
Josty:

| 

And just incase he hasn’t… I’ve sent it to him….  
  
Cale:

| 

I FUCKING HATE YOU JOSTY  
  
| 

Cale has left the chat  
  
Josty:

| 

Ooops?  
  
Sammy:

| 

He’s very feely about the boyfriend thing atm  
  
EJ:

| 

You mean touchy  
  
Sammy:

| 

Shut up. You knew what I meant.  
  
| 

Gabe has added Cale to the chat  
  
Gabe:

| 

Cale, we love you and support you, we love and support your boyfriend, even if you decide to never tell him your name or meet him  
  
TBear:

| 

Do we?  
  
Gabe:

| 

We do.  
  
EJ:

| 

Fine for anyone who bullies my baby boy  
  
Gabe:

| 

No.  
  
Gabe:

| 

But we don’t judge the nature of people’s relationships in the Avs  
  
Gabe:

| 

We never have.  
  
Nate:

| 

True that.  
  
TBear:

| 

I miss you guys


	3. True True Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick reminder for you  
> Goalie_Lover_8 = Cale Makar  
> Salad_Tosser_79 = Carter Hart
> 
> They call each other 8 and 79

Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Do you think it’s weird that we don’t want to meet/swap first names or whatevs?  
  
---|---  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Josty bullying you too?  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Like, I don’t think it’s that weird.  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

I think my teammates don’t get it because they’re OLD  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Nah, my main GC is made up of guys our age and they’re like, 100% not getting it either  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

I’d say maybe it’s a jock thing but…  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Do we not also count as jocks?  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Well, I mean, I guess?  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

I don’t FEEL like a jock most of the time  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Like I’ve always valued my online friends as much if not more than my rl friends  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

I feel there’s an honesty to online friends that I don’t have with my real life friends  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Like, I can be honest with you about how I’m feeling BECAUSE I don’t know you irl  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

😊 You get me like no-one else does 79  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Right back atcha 8 <3  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

So what are we reading today?  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

I found a 1988 D/s piece, it’s kind of new, but idk if you’re into that. I don’t think it’s super heavy  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Link me up, can you read now?  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Yep… here it is <link>  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

OK, let me know when you’ve finished and we can swap notes  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

<3 xxx  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

xxx <3  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic they're talking about is the one I'm working on atm...

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me [@princesstillyenna](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/princesstillyenna)


End file.
